Drachen Teil 1 : Schatten der Vergagenheit
by Black-Angel05
Summary: Die Angriffe auf Düsterwald nehmen stetig zu. Keiner scheint etwas zuwissen, denn die Angreifer sind nicht die üblichen Dunklengeschöpfe Saurons. Aber weis wirklich niemand etwas! Die Lage wird ernster als der Kronprinz, Elen, verschwindet.
1. Chapter 1

Drachen Teil 1: Schatten der Vergangenheit

Drachen Teil 1: Schatten der Vergangenheit

Prolog:

Er rannte so schnell er konnte, die Welt um ihn herum stand in Flammen, er musste sie finden, er musste sie retten, er durfte nicht versagen. Er hatte ihr doch geschworen sie zu beschützen. Die Welt um ihn herum stand in Flammen, immer wieder schalten Schreie seines Volkes durch den brennenden Wald.

Da! Endlich, er hatte sie gefunden. Tapfer hielt sie ihr Schwert und verteidigte sich. Er atmete erleichtert auf.

Doch sollte diese Erleichterung nichtlange anhalten. Ein riesiges Wesen tauchte vor ihr aus dem Flammenmeer auf. Noch ehe er sie erreichen konnte, wurde sie von dem Reiter des Wesens gepackt und auf selbiges gezerrt.

Das Letzte was er spürte war ein Schlag und er konnte nur noch hören, wie sie seinen Namen schrie als sich das gewaltige Wesen in die Lüfte erhob.

--

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als die Stimme seines Sohns in die Gegenwart zurück riss.


	2. Kapitel 1 :Rätsel

Drachen Teil 1: Schatten der Vergangenheit

Kapitel:1

„Adar!", sagte Legolas schon etwas lauter und sah seinen Vater genervt an. Schon fünfmal hatte er Thranduil angesprochen. Selbiger schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah Legolas irritiert an: „Ion-nin?" Legolas zog eine seiner eleganten Augenbraune hoch: „ was beschäftigt dich? Du wirkst die ganze Zeit abwesend. Hast du nicht gehört, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe?"

Ertappt schenkte Düsterwalds König seinem Sohn ein Lächeln: „ Ich fürchte ja. Könntest du dich bitte noch einmal wiederholen, ich war in Gedanken."

Jetzt war Legolas gründlich irritiert, normalerweise war sein Vater, was sich allerdings nur auf Themen die ihn interessierten bezog, ein guter Zuhörer.

Und normalerweise gehörten Grenz- und Patrolienberichte dazu.

„ Ich sagte gerade, dass es wieder sechs neue Angriffe gegeben hat. Allerdings nicht von Orks oder Spinnen wie es scheint, bei den Kampfplätzen gibt es keinerlei Hinweise auf diese Art von Angreifern. Aber wir haben merkwürde Spuren gefunden. Elanor meinte, dass sehr große und schwere Tiere gewesen sein müssen ", berichtete Legolas erneut.

Nun wurde Thranduil doch hellhörig: „ Große, schwere Tiere sagst du? Hm, vielleicht nur ein Zufall. Wahrscheinlich ist das Alles nur eine Folge von dummen Zufällen. Ihr könnt gehen ionnath nin(meine Söhne). Ach und Elen, sei doch bitte so gut und schicke Elanor und Gildin zu mir."

Elen, der Kronprinz, hatte sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten. Er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, gehorchte aber. „ Wie du wünschst Ada(Papa)", mit diesen Worten deutete er leicht eine Verbeugung an und verlies den Raum.

Legolas wollte nicht so leicht klein bei geben. Sein Vater hatte sich schon abgewandt und sah gedankenverloren nach draußen. „ Ist noch was Legolas?", meinte Thranduil etwas härter als zuvor. Legolas verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und verlies das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.

Draußen wartete schon sein Bruder: „Und, hast du noch was rausbekommen?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf: „ Nein. Aber ich glaube langsam nicht mehr an Zufälle. In letzter Zeit wirkt Ada oft abwesend findest du nicht?"

Elen nickte: „ Jetzt wo du es sagst. Komm lass uns Elanor und Gildin suchen."

Die beiden Brüder gingen gemeinsam den Gang entlang um besagte Krieger zu suchen.

Während dessen hatten am anderen Ende des Palasts zwei ganz andere Personen nichts zu tun.

Alfirin lag gelangweilt im Gras und betrachtete die Wolken, während ihre Zwillingsschwester ebenfalls Löcher in die Luft starrte.

„Ali, fällt nicht irgendetwas ein, was wir machen können?", jammerte Rhiwen gerade.

„Und was? Wir dürfen wegen der ganzen Angriffe das Schloss nicht verlassen! Ich versteh nicht warum Ada uns verbietet raus zu gehen, wenn er das Alles für einen Zufall hält.", maulte besagte. Nicht, dass sie nicht versucht hätten den sicheren Palast zu verlassen, allerdings hatte ihr Vater überall Wachen aufgestellt und das Vorhabe somit schon im vornherein vereitelt.

„Aber vielleicht…" Alfirins Gesicht nahm einen verschlagenen Ausdruck an: „ Rhiw was hältst du davon wenn wir ein paar ‚Experimente' durchführen."

Rhiwen begann sofort zulächeln. Beide begannen aufgeregt miteinander zu tuscheln.

Wenig später schlichen die Zwillinge durch die Gänge, zu den Gemächern ihres Opfers. Um diese Zeit dürfte sie eigentlich auf den Trainingsfeldern sein. Also hatten die beiden kurz und Einstimmig beschlossen den obersten Krieger Düsterwalds aufs Korn zu nehmen.

Es war nur noch eine Biegung und dann wären sie da. Rhiwen wollte gerade abbiegen als Alfirin sie hastig zurück zog und mit ihr ins nächste Zimmer verschwand, eine Besenkammer.

Draußen konnte man wenig später Schritte hören, die Störenfriede hielten genau vor dem Versteck der Beiden und unterhielten sich leise.

Alfirin horchte überrascht auf: „ Das sind doch Ada, Elanor und Gildin, was machen die hier?" „ Sei leise Ali ich will wissen über was sie reden.", flüsterte Riw zurück.

„Ich denke hier sind wir ungestört.", brummte Gildin genervt, er wandte sich an den König : „ Thranduil hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass deine Berater Nervtötend sind? Das Gerede ist ja nicht zum Aushalten…"

Besagter Elbenkönig seufzte entnervt: „Ganz ruhig Gildin, es sind zwar Nervensägen, aber sie vertreten immerhin nur die Meinung des Volks. Außerdem bist du auch nicht unbedingt besser."

„Das Volk ist unruhig, es sind viele, die glauben das ‚sie' wieder da sind", sagte Elanor, bevor der Seneschall auch nur daran denken konnte auf Thranduil einzugehen: „ Am Besten verstärken wir die Grenzwachen!" Gildin schüttelte den Kopf: „ Das hat letztes Mal auch nicht viel gebracht. Bedenke das letzte Mal haben ‚sie' den Wald in Brand gesteckt. Da werden ein paar mehr Wachen auch nichts ausrichten können." „Bist du dir sicher das ‚sie' wieder da sind Thranduil?", Elanor sah ihren König skeptisch an: „ Immerhin ist es jetzt schon fast über 1500 Jahre her das sie das letzte Mal angegriffen haben."

Thranduil schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „ Ich glaube… nein ich hoffe nicht. Denn wenn ‚sie' es wirklich sind, dann haben wir ein großes Problem. Das letzte Mal sind wir gerade noch mal davon gekommen…" „ Aber zu was für einem Preis…", fügte er noch leiser hinzu.

„ Du kannst nichts dafür, ‚sie' haben viele mitgenommen und viele getötet. Anorwen würde nicht wollen, dass du immer noch um sie trauerst. Und wenn ‚sie' es wirklich sind, dann können wir vielleicht herausfinden, wo sie ist und ob sie noch lebt.", erwiderte Elanor eindringlich und eben so leise. Thranduil nickte geistesabwesend.

Gildin versuchte die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern, in dem er vorschlug dem Weinkeller einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Kurz darauf waren die drei Freunde verschwunden.

Die Zwillinge, hinter der Schranktür, wagten es sich wieder zu bewegen. „ Ich dachte Nana wäre bei einem Orküberfall gestorben", flüsterte Rhiwen, so als ob sie Angst hatte, jemand könne sie hören.

„Dachte ich auch, aber warum sollte Ada uns anlügen? Und wer sind ‚sie' überhaupt?", erwiderte Alfirin eben so leise: „Los komm! Am Besten reden wir mal mit Legolas und Elen."

Elen und Legolas sahen beide auf, als ihre Schwestern auf den Trainingsplatz gestürmt kamen. „Legolas! Elen! Wir müssen euch was erzählen!", sagten beide Mädchen wie aus einem Mund.

„So? Was habt ihr denn, jetzt wieder angestellt?", fragte Elen. Die Augenbrauen der Brüder waren unwillkürlich die Stirn hoch gewandert, als die Zwillinge ganz voll gestaubt angerannt kamen.

Alfirin erdolchte beide mit ihrem Blick: „ Haha! Sehr witzig, wirklich!"

Legolas musste seufzen: „ Also was gibt es?" „ Nicht hier, hier gibt es zu viele Zuhörer.", meinte Ali, was die beiden Brüder wieder dazu brachte sich anzuschauen und Synchron die Augenbrauen noch höher zu ziehen, falls das möglich war.

Wenig später saßen die Vier in Legolas Zimmer. Rhiwen begann: „ Also passt auf, wir haben…gezwungener Maßen …. Ein Gespräch zwischen Ada, Elanor und Gildin gehört."

Alfirin begann zu erzählen: „Also das war so…"

(Bruchtal)

Elrond stand zusammen mit Celeborn, den Zwillingen, Erestor, Glorfinden und Aragorn über einer Karte von Düsterwald gebeugt, auf der mehrere Stellen mit Kreuzchen versehen waren.

„ Sehr seltsam.", murmelte Elrond zum wiederholten Male, seit sie sich mit diesem Thema beschäftigten. „ Und du bist dir sicher, dass es keine genauen Spuren gibt, von wem die Angriffe verursacht werden?" Elrond sah seinen Ziehsohn eindringlich an. Der nickte: „ Ja, Legolas hat selbst gesagt, sie wissen nicht von wem die Angriffe stammen, aber sie konnten ausschließen, das sie von Dol Guldur kommen. Thranduil ist der Meinung, das es nur Zufälle sind"

Celebron schnaubte abfällig: „ Glaubst du wirklich mein allerliebster Cousin ist noch zurechnungsfähig, bei der Menge Wein die er intus hat? Das sind nie im Leben Zufälle, das geht jetzt immerhin schon ein halbes Jahr lang so, in Düsterwald."

Was Elrond dazu brachte eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen: „ Wir sollten uns auf Jedenfall mit ihm in Verbindung setzen, so wie das aussieht, können die Tawarwaith damit auf keinen Fall allein fertig werden…"

Diese Aussage Elronds hatte eine Längere Diskussion zur Folge, bei der alle am Ende mehr oder weniger motiviert, insbesondere Celeborn und Golrfindel, zustimmten sich mit Düsterwalds König in Verbindung zu setzen.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass einige die Ff bereits kennen, aber ich würde mich trotzdem über Reviews freuen.

bis nächste Woche

angel


End file.
